We'll Always Have Rome
by Harold Finch and Grace luvr
Summary: Takes place at the end of "4c". Finch and Reese go to see the painting that Grace adored. What happens when someone unexpected shows up in Finch's life again?
1. Chapter 1

We'll always Have Rome

Chapter: 1

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Decided to base it on the newest episode "4c". I'm taking it from the end of the episode when Finch said he was going to look at a painting from one of Grace's favorite artists. I copied the entire first section from the episode. I hope you all enjoy!**

John Reese faced the man who had saved his life and countless others early that day. His friend. His employer. Harold Finch.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon. I wanted to visit this exhibit at the museum… An artist that Grace was very fond of."

Reese immediately saw Harold's expression drop in sadness and depression. However, Harold tried to cover it up and looked at his friend.

"You're welcome to join me."

"I'm not sure I can Finch."

Harold looked down, sadly. He had prayed that John would agree so that he could convince him to come back to New York.

"I thought I'd get fitted for a new suit while I was here in Italy."

Finch looked up and smiled at a grinning John.

"Oh of course. We should call my Tailor and see if Gianni could Fit you in after lunch, he's the best."

"I thought maybe I could hitch a ride back with you. I'm not quite ready to fly commercial yet. So…. I think I need to get back to work."

Harold flashed Reese a smile from across the table.

"Of course Mr. Reese. I know the pilot. I think we could delay that flight."

Both men grin at each other, stand up from the table, and begin to walk down the road.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Reese has been letting Finch lead him through the cobblestone streets of Rome for the past twenty minutes.

"Mind telling me where we're headed first Finch?"

"Well Mr. Reese. First we are headed to the Galleria Borghese museum and art gallery. Then after that, we're headed to Gianni's to get you fitted for a nice suit. Then we could head home or do more sight seeing. Its up to you Mr. Reese."

Reese continued to walk with Finch, carefully thought it over, and decided.

"I think after that, I'll be ready to go home. And you're right Harold, I can't run from problems anymore. I'll miss Joss more than words can say. But maybe it's just best if I forget about her."

Harold slowed down so he could walk next to John.

"John. I'm not asking you to forget her, never forget her. I'm just asking you to move on. And I know it hurts now, but when a loved one leaves you behind or vice versa, It will hurt for a little while but it will eventually get better. It will get better if you don't loose hope. Don't loose hope John. Hope will feel like the only thing that can get you through this tough time in your life. Take it from someone who knows."

John nodded fighting back tears and Harold awkwardly patted his shoulder.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

There it was. Harold and John slowly walked up to the beautiful painting.

"It's called Couple Under Umbrella In The Park. It was Grace's favorite because, it looked like central park at night and it was so life like. I loved it because it was beautiful and vibrant….. just like her…. One night, we waited for it to rain, and we walked to central park and stood under the umbrella together. We imagined that we were the couple in the painting. I felt like I was lost in a wonderful dream that I never wanted to end. Now, I would give anything to have that feeling for five minutes"

John watched as Harold smiled, remembered, and appeared happy for once. That was until reality set in, and he came out of his dream world.

"You never should have left her. I know you were trying to protect her, but you're a smart guy Finch. You could have thought of something else."

"I thought so too Mr. Reese. That was until I thought of every possible scenario and realized that there really was no other way. Every other way possible ended in the cold reality of death."

Reese nodded sadly. He felt bad for his friend. Harold was constantly helping people and he deserved to be happy, much like John himself.

"However, the past is the past Mr. Reese, and what's done is done."

Harold turned away from the painting and immediately locked eyes with a beautiful red head.

_*No!….. It can't be!*_

But it was. Before a shocked Harold Finch stood a truly outdone Grace Hendricks.

**Author's Note 2: There will probably be about 3 chapters, nothing long. Please let me know what you guys think so far :D **


	2. Chapter 2

We'll Always Have Rome

Chapter 2

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I really appreciate all the reviews for the first chapter. Special thanks to randomitegirl who gave me a huge idea. Because I had entirely forgot about the app on Finch's phone that warns him when Grace is near by. Enjoy!**

Neither of them said anything, neither of them dare moved. John turned around and realized why Finch was so quiet.

"Uh…. Harold. I'll catch up with you later."

Finch numbly nodded as John slid away from the tense situation. Finch limped over to stand in front of Grace. He was so nervous that he didn't even know what to say. Why was she here anyway? Then he looked to the left and saw one of her artworks on display.

_*The museum must have accepted one of her paintings, and she came to see it.*_

"Gr…. Grace….I…."

Finch was cut off by a hard slap across the face from Grace, leaving a light red mark.

_*O.k., I guess I deserved that.*_

Tears formed in Grace's eyes before she took off running from the museum leaving a heart broken Harold Finch in her wake.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

John strolled through the streets of Rome, wandering aimlessly. He strolled past shops and café's and even famous landmarks. But nothing really caught his eye. That was until his eyes landed upon a happy couple. The woman reminded a lot of Joss. Like she could be her sister. And right now, that was the last thing he wanted to see. He was about to just keep walking when he saw the woman go inside her house, and watched him starting to walk away. This was just something that John couldn't pass up. So he quickly walked over to the man.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"That was your girlfriend wasn't it?"

The man had a look of absolute confusion written on his face.

"Yes. Umm why?"

"Well, I lost someone a few weeks ago. She looked a lot like your girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

John nodded and continued.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should do everything you can for her. Treat her like every moment on this earth is her last. And Tell her you love her every chance you get."

The man nodded and shook hands with John.

"Thank you sir. I think I'll tell her how much I love her right now."

John nodded and watched as the man walked back up to the woman's door, and watched as she pulled him inside. John smiled and continued walking.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

As soon as he saw Grace take off from the museum, he immediately began limping quickly after her, ignoring the stares of people who had seen everything.

_*Why didn't the machine warn me that she was near by?*_

Harold pulled out his phone and checked the app. It had been completely disabled and erased off his phone. He looked up and saw a camera above him with a flashing red light.

"You wanted this to happen. Didn't you?"

Harold just stared at the camera for minutes on end until he found the strength to pull himself away and look for Grace.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

After about 15 minutes of searching, Harold found Grace 3 blocks away from the museum in an alleyway. She had sunken down to the ground and was sobbing quietly. Finch limped over to her and carefully leaned down as best he could. Then he took her in his arms like he'd longed to do for years. She tried to fight against him but he held onto her tightly until she gave in and cried against his chest.

"You have so much explaining to do Harold Wren!"

"I know sweetheart. I know."

**Author's Note 2: Let me know what you guys think! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

We'll Always Have Rome

Chapter 3

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the long wait everybody. So, this is going to be the last chapter. Let me know how you guys would feel about an epilogue. As always, I appreciate the reviews! :D**

Grace cried heavily into Harold's chest. Harold felt absolutely horrible. Her tears were like drops of poison that stung his very soul.

"Grace, I know that you probably hate me, and you have a right to."

Grace pulled back angrily.

"No…. I don't hate you Harold. I thought you were dead for four years, and I find you here in Rome having a good time! I paid for your funeral, I paid to have a tombstone put in the cemetery with your name on it! You put me through endless months of pain, misery, and grief! No I could never hate you Harold. How could you think that?"

Harold sighed sadly and bowed his head in shame.

"I have a good explanation for me faking my death."

"Oh really?"

Harold nodded as best he could.

"I don't think so, because you couldn't possibly have a reason in this world that was good enough for what you've done."

"Well, I do. And I have a feeling that once I explain myself, you'll understand."

"Well explain away Harold."

Harold looked around him before beginning his explanation.

"In 2001, a friend of mine named Nathan was hired by the government to build a machine. I decided to help him build it. And it wasn't any ordinary machine. It was a machine that was connected to every electronic device. It could see people, protect people, stop crimes before they even occurred. It told us who was the victim, and who was the perpetrator. But that's not all it told us, told me. In 2004, the machine gave me your name, I thought it was just a bug. It gave me your name again one year later, I figured it was another bug. Then the machine gave me your name one more time, one year after that."

Finch paused as his lips formed a small smile.

"I'm sure you remember that cold day in January when I walked up to you with an ice cream cone in my hand. I asked you if you would like one, and you looked at me like I was crazy."

Harold paused for a brief chuckle.

"Then I found out all this stuff about you. I realized how much we had in common, and how much we didn't. You were my other half, and you still are. I sent you on that scavenger hunt on your birthday, the same day we shared our first kiss. That was the day when I realized how in love I was with you. Then I proposed to you 3 years later. All would've been well. Nathan and I would have given the machine to the government, you and I would have lead a beautiful happy life together. But, Nathan had other plans.

He decided he wanted to go public. He wanted to tell America that their own government was going to use the machine to spy on them. He had arranged a meeting with a reporter on the ferry terminal. I showed up the next day at the ferry. I talked to Nathan, but the next thing I knew, I saw a fiery explosion and Nathan flying towards me before I blacked out."

Harold took a deep shaky breath, trying to control the sadness and grief that was overwhelming his soul. Grace watched with sadness as the man she loved tried to get out his next words.

"I… I woke up in a hospital. I felt behind my neck and it was bloody and stiff. I turned over to my right and I saw him. The doctors were working on Nathan, trying to save him. But to no avail. I watched as they pulled the blanket over his head. Just like that, he was gone. My best friend had just died right in front of my eyes."

Harold choked back a sob as a tear escaped his eye.

"Then I looked up and I saw two government officials confirming his death over the phone. They said they would deal with anyone he talked to. I knew immediately that I couldn't let them find out about me. If they found out about me, they would find you and suspect that I told you. And I just couldn't risk that. I got up and realized my leg wasn't right either, so I grabbed a crutch and I started towards the door. Then I saw you. I hid behind a curtain and I watched you. I saw how distraught you were when you figured I was dead. That's when I realized, that that's how it should be. It'd be safer that way. Ever since, I've been off the grid, just me, the machine, and some people that I trust to help me stop crime in New York. But, every time I try to turn my stiff neck and feel pain, every time I try to walk normal and end up limping, I think of the ferry accident. I think of all I've lost. All the people I couldn't save. But I always remember that I saved you."

Grace's heart felt like exploding in her chest. Harold had faked his death to keep her safe. She felt like she couldn't love this man more.

"Now, I understand if you feel like it's not enough of an excuse, if you still hate me…"

Grace grabbed his jacket lapels, pulled him to her, and silenced him with a kiss. Harold was the one who deepened the kiss, pouring his entire heart and soul into it. They finally broke away when oxygen was needed.

"Could you ever forgive an old, rich, foolish man?"

"What do you think Harold?"

She kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

They smiled at each other as Harold gently stroked her cheek.

"Grace, you do know that I still can't be connected to you."

Grace looked down sadly.

"Yeah, I know."

Harold carefully stood up off the ground, and pulled Grace to her feet.

"I could still give you a lift back to New York."

"I think I'll stay in Rome a little while, enjoy the sights."

Finch nodded.

"I'm sorry Grace."

Grace gave him a sad smile. She leaned forward, gave him a kiss on his cheek, and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe another place, another time Harold."

"I love you Grace."

"I love you too Harold."

Harold watched as the love of his life turned around and slowly walked out of the alleyway.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Harold approached John outside of a local café. John stood up from his table, and looked carefully at his friend.

"Is everything alright Finch?"

"It will be Mr. Reese. It will be."

Reese noticed that the billionaire actually seemed happy for once. And he was happy for him.

"Can we go now Finch?"

"Of course Mr. Reese. First we stop at Gianni's and get your suit, then we can head back to New York City. We can head back home."

Both men started walking down the cobblestone road. Both with interesting thoughts in their heads. John, wondering what had happened between Harold and Grace. And Harold, who was surprisingly happy considering the fact that he may never cross paths with his love again. Even if they never saw each other again, he knew that they would always have Rome.

_Fin_

**Author's Note 2: Tell me what you guys thought of it. And let me know how you feel about that epilogue! :D**


End file.
